


10 Second Fix

by SerpentineSniper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Descent into Madness, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Daenerys, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSniper/pseuds/SerpentineSniper
Summary: A very brief insert that helps smooth over a pivotal stupid moment in 8×05. Just to make me feel better. Most of the tags are just covering basics, nothing super serious.





	10 Second Fix

She's shaking atop Drogon, trembling with the urge to burn the city whole, but she waits. The people - her people - are calling for the bells to ring. They wish to surrender, to accept her rule. The city wishes to bend the knee. She has no delusions about Cersei; the pretender to her throne will never cede the Red Keep. Yet she swore she would not become her father. They fear her, yes, but she has always protected the innocent. She  _ will  _ do so now, and her people will be grateful.

The bells begin to ring.

A breath, not quite a laugh, escapes her, and the shaking eases. Drogon rustles beneath her at the release of her tension. She strokes his scales as she turns towards the line between her army and Cersei's, ready to call for Jon and Grey Worm to begin collecting surrendered swords. Her people will see how benevolent she can be, how she only wished to hurt those in power.

But-

Jon is already doing it.

The Unsullied hesitate, accustomed to waiting for her orders, but he's already ordering his Northerners forward. They're picking up the swords off the ground, passing them back or off to the sides against the walls. Cersei's army is relaxing... and turning their gratitude on Jon.

Her lip curls. He doesn't want to be a king, but there's no stopping it. He leads and they follow. He's already stealing the love she deserves from her; how long before the people love him more than they fear her? Her hands clench into fists and Drogon takes to the sky in response. He's nervous under her, waiting for her orders.

She struggles, for a few moments. There is a chance she could still win the affection of the people; she could simply soar to the Red Keep and kill the pretender, care for the people of the city while Jon handles the soldiers, and with time and his support-

The memory of his rejection the night before flashed through her mind- he had the gall to pull away from her kiss and yet look hurt when she dismissed him from her presence- and the flash of hurt from that moment meets the bitterness of watching him take the surrender of the city from her. The word falls from her lips almost without her bidding. 

_ Dracarys. _

And the city burns.


End file.
